Mystical
by forever-sweet1
Summary: Rated to be safe. Collection of romantic one-shots. Each story is unique. Please read and review.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone, some of you may, or may not, have read my previous two fics;  
My currently untitled epic in the Yu Yu Hakusho category (I am still working on that, however I wish for some reviews before I write the next chapter. I want to know people are reading it, I write so people can appreciate the work, so check it out please!! Or tell someone else to check it out!!! Thanx.)  
Till Death Do Us Part in the Dynasty Warriors section. It is actually a Samurai Warriors story, but what the heck. (I am currently working on the sequel to that too. Expect that sometime within the next year.)

This is however different from the rest. This is a collection of romantic fics revolving around the characters from Tales of Symphonia.

I do not own any of the characters or anything at all for that matter.

There is no particular order for the fics. And I don't know what will change, because as I write them, they will change. But here are some things to expect:

Untouchable  
Chocolat immediately falls in love with Kratos, only to find he's in love with another.

Behind Blue Eyes  
Raine gets attacked when she's alone. Kratos goes to check up on her and hears her talking to herself.

Angel Without Wings  
Remiel watches Raine at every seal, but she does not notice him.

Fighting For You  
Luin has been saved, and Sheena no longer needs to fight with them, but decides to.

Midnight Confessions  
Lloyd walks in on Colette eating a pint of ice cream and decides to join her.

Without You  
Chocolat thinks she's in love with Lloyd, but he must continue on his journey.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** This is the first story that I have written in this collection. The stories are in no particular order. Please read and review and tell me what I can do better. Please be kind when criticizing, and tell me what is wrong. Thank you. I hope you all enjoy. Also, as a last thought sort of, it may be a little confusing, and I am sorry. It was actually pretty hard to write this the way I wanted to.

**_SUMMARY:_** He thinks back on the occasion when he finally told her. The pairing is pretty obvious at some points.

**_RATING:_** This is definitely PG-13 if not higher. It does not go into detail but it deals with rape. This is a delicate subject; there is nothing funny about it. There are no details about the act, only about the result. This is a sad fic, but it gets happier in the end.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own the characters of Tales of Symphonia. All I own is the little box with the two discs so I can play it. So don't sue me, 'cuz I've got nothing to give you. ;) !!!

We were off exploring the village when we all sensed something was wrong. You were not with us; you had stayed behind to continue your research on the stone tablet. We were worried so we all rushed back to the house to check on you. What we found was unimaginable.

The door, which you had locked after us, 'just in case', was apparently ripped off of its hinges. The windows were nearly all smashed, and the few that weren't broken were too high to reach anyway. The furniture was all shredded and broken, and your wand lay in the corner, in pieces. But you were nowhere to be seen in the room. So we continued to look everywhere for you; the bathrooms, the kitchen, and the office. Then we went down the hall to check the bedrooms.

First was the one you stayed in, then Colette and Sheena's, then Genis and Lloyd's, but you weren't there. That left only one more room, mine. But before I could check, Sheena got in my way.

"Don't go in yet. Let me go. If she's indecent I doubt she wants any of you to see her. But Colette, you can come."

As much as I hated to admit it, Sheena was right, but I was so worried for you. What I head next made me push my way into the room, as well as Lloyd and Genis. Colette had started crying, and sheens had said "Oh, no." Nothing could prepare me for the sight ahead.

The room was the only room in the house undamaged, but it was horrific. The sheets were all on the floor covered in something, we couldn't figure out what, not that we truly tried either. There were bloody handprints all over the walls, and they seemed to belong to you. And the mirror was smeared with blood, but the most horrific sight of all was you. You were on the bed, with only a small robe covering you; it was obvious there was nothing else there either. You had tape over your mouth, and were covered in blood from what we could tell. Your eyes kept opening and closing as you drifted in and out of consciousness.

I was having trouble keeping myself composed, and it was obvious the others were too. I told Lloyd to get Genis and Colette out of there, and then Sheena and I worked together to heal you, the room could wait. When we took the robe off of you, it took all my self-control to keep myself in check; you were a goddess, even covered in blood. Sheena must have sensed my thoughts because she said,

"If you're uncomfortable or something, you can go with the others."

"No. Healing takes priority. It's just…"

"I know. It's okay."

Once we were done cleaning you up, and got you bandaged, I moved you to your room. Sheena followed expectantly.

"Yes? Is there something you want?"

She poked her head out the door to insure that no one was listening and then asked,

"Are you in love with her? Tell me Kratos, do you love Raine?"

Do I love you? Looking at your face I know the answer, but I'm not quite ready to admit.

"I'll just check the kids and I into an inn, and the two of you can stay here-"

"There's no need, the bedrooms can still be used."

"But there aren't enough rooms unless Genis stays with Raine and you bunk with Lloyd."

"I'll stay with Raine. The rest of you can stay just as you are."

"But there isn't another bed!"

"I'm staying with Raine, and that's final."

Sheena left and got the rest to bed. Once I had checked up on you again, I went to sleep in the chair by your bed with my sword in my hand. No one would hurt you Raine. My Raine.

It was about a week later I suppose and we were still staying in the house. You had woken up and were mostly healed, and I had gone back to sleeping in 'my' room after we cleaned it up. I was going up to bed that night when I heard noises coming from your room. I paused; hand on my sword, just listening. But then I heard you talk, with that sweet voice of yours, but you sounded sad.

"Who are you Raine Sage? You're not me anymore. I used to be so strong, I didn't need any help. Now, I only get in the way. I used to think myself pretty, but now I realize how undesirable I really am. I used to think myself intelligent, but no one wants to hear what I have to say. Who are you Raine Sage? What have you done with the old me? All I ever wanted was a little comforting, some love. Why can everyone else have everything they want, but I can't? Why is it that the man I love, is in love with another woman. Oh how I envy you, being the object of Kratos' affections. How I envy you, wish I could be you."

"You are-"

I said it before I could stop my self. I remember seeing that look on your face when you spun around. Tears were still rolling down your cheeks, your face was red, your eyes were wide, and your lips were slightly open. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and now it was time to tell you.

"I love you Raine, I always have!"

"Why?"

"You're strong, brave, smart, understanding, caring, respectable, and beautiful. I love you because you're you… you're Raine."

"Oh Kratos..I…I…"

I remember going over to you, holding your body to mine and kissing you. You kissed me back and put your arms around my neck.

I promised I would never leave you, and I would protect you always. Now I hold the same promise to our daughter.

So how was it? I haven't gotten very far in the game, so please don't spoil anything for me, but if there is something you want to see more of, or a pairing you would like to see, I may post it up. I will be putting out another collection, which I currently don't have a title for, that is going to be general one-shots. Friendship fics, memories, that sort of thing. If it's not out yet, it shouldn't be too long, and if it is, please check it out.

Raine and Kratos is a pairing that I love. There might and might not be more of this pairing in this collection. Let me know what you like. Some I will not create stories for simply because if I don't like something, I cannot write about it. My head gets all jumbled and I can't concentrate. If I like it, I might write something.

Also, I just got past the Tower of Salvation, if someone knows where I can find out how to get out of the base, or if someone knows how to, please e-mail me that. I'm stuck. I've tried everything I can think of, but it's just not working. Thank you a lot, I really appreciate it!!!


	3. Untouchable

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** This is the second story that I have written in this collection. The stories are in no particular order. Please read and review and tell me what I can do better. Please be kind when criticizing, and tell me what is wrong. Thank you. I hope you all enjoy. Also, I was having a discussion with someone a couple of days ago about teenage love, and how young teenagers (and those around my age) generally think they're in love when they really aren't. You should think about love and what love really is before doing anything you might regret. This is my good deed for the day, giving advice to people who probably could care less. But anyway, this fic is going to reflect a little on that conversation.

**_SUMMARY:_** Chocolat thinks about her unrequited love.

**_RATING:_** I guess PG for some situations. It's kind of sad, near end for Chocolat, but at the end it's good for her. (FYI: I like Chocolat from what I've seen of her.)

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own the characters of Tales of Symphonia. All I own is the little box with the two discs so I can play it. So don't sue me, 'cuz I've got nothing to give you. ;) !!!

**_TO MY REVIEWERS:_** Thank you sooo much _Katandshadow_ for being my first review, and for the help. I can't believe I missed the stairs!! Silly me. I'm glad you liked the last one. I'm probably going to write a lot more Raine/Kratos fics, so if you like that pairing, you have something to look forward to.

* * *

They walked in the store and I immediately fell in love with him. He was handsome, obviously strong, he looked perfect. He looked like he didn't belong in this world, like a god or an angel or something. He was something else entirely, and when I looked at him for the first time, I knew it was love. I had never felt this way about anyone before, and I was determined to make him mine. 

I looked at the group with him so I would know my competition. There was a kid with two swords, he was kinda cute, but nothing like that man. Then was a little silver haired kid, again cute, but much too young for me. Then a little blonde haired girl, but she was much too young to be competition for me. But it was the last one, the silver haired woman, who looked like she might be some competition. But judging by the distance between them, it didn't look like I had much to be worried about.

It had been a couple of hours since they had left our little shop, and already I felt soo alone. I needed to be near him. So I went off to look for them, well, to look for him. I didn't even hear what any of their names were, but it didn't matter. I knew who I was looking for, and my heart would tell me where to find them.

I entered the plaza and saw them walk out. It was just the woman and him. I couldn't stop the jealousy from eating away at me when I saw the looks on their faces. She was so happy, and he looked perfectly content. She was talking to him about something and I even saw him smirk. Then he leaned over towards her and whispered something in her ear. Then the rest came out. The two then moved to opposite sides of the group; she to the little silver haired kid's side, and he to the side of the little girl. Then the little kid and my love went to the back of the group, and the woman and the young man went to the front. The girl was in the center. It was time to go properly introduce myself.

"Hello everyone. I noticed you in the shop a little while ago, and I apologize for my rudeness. I was thinking about some important matters. My name is Chocolat. Who might you all be?"

"My name is Lloyd, this is Raine and this is Colette. The little kid is Raine's brother Genis, and next to him is Kratos."

"I see. Very nice to meet you all. How would you like a tour of Palmacosta?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have the time right now. I apologize but we are very busy. Perhaps another time."

I immediately didn't like the way she spoke. She acted like she knew everything. But I bet she doesn't know love. Yeah, I bet she doesn't.

"Well, I am a tour guide. Maybe I can take you where you need to go."

"That isn't a good idea. Raine, make sure you have everything you need, we're leaving now."

"Of course Kratos. I already have everything. We're all set to go whenever you're ready."

I couldn't believe they were going to leave now. No, it was too soon. I needed him to understand me, stay with me. I needed him to love and protect me, and father my children. Yes, I loved him. And I would tell him that before he left.

"Surely you can't be serious about leaving now? You just got on land, maybe you should stay the night just to refresh. There's a wonderful inn next to my store. You could stay there."

He looked at me very funny, like he didn't trust me. And then what he did next made me sad, but I was determined to prove myself worthy of him.

"Perhaps Kratos, she is right. I know I could stand to use a little time to get adjusted to the land again. One night of rest won't hurt anyone, and we can leave first thing in the morning."

"Very well Raine, if you think it's best for us, we'll stay the night. But first thing in the morning we leave."

I didn't understand why he listened to her and not to me. What was so different about us? I could tell that I was obviously prettier than her, I would look better at his side than she did, and I just knew that I was better than her. So now it's time to prove it.

Tonight is the night. I can't believe I've fallen so hard for him. But now I'm going to tell him how I feel. I'm walking towards my bedroom window since I know he is staying in the room across the alleyway of mine. Maybe if he's on the veranda I can speak with him. I just know he loves me the way I love him. He has too!!

I walked up the stairs and am walking towards the window, but what I see can't be true. He's holding the woman in his arms on the veranda and they seem to be talking. Perhaps I can listen in without them noticing me. I'm in position, now only to hear what they say.

"I still don't understand why you're so afraid of the water."

"I don't want to talk about it Kratos please. I just want to stay on land. What about you? You seemed in deep thought when we were on that boat. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing to worry about Raine. Nothing to worry about. You should go to bed, its getting cold."

"Yes I suppose so. Well then goodnight Kratos and thank you. I'm glad that I have someone I can talk to. Unfortunately these things will just go over Lloyd's and Colette's heads, and well, Genis isn't exactly the smartest when it comes to life. Everything else he knows."

"It was no problem, but now you need to get to sleep. We're leaving at the crack of dawn. Goodnight."

It was a good thing that she finally left, because there is obviously nothing going on between them. Kratos, my love, I am ready for you.

"Hello Kratos!"

You looked up at me, not surprised in the least.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Children shouldn't be up this late."

"I'm no child. I'm old enough to be married."

I wonder if you got the hint. You show no outward reaction, but I think I know what you're thinking. But then you walk inside. I watch your retreating figure, only to see you exit out of the room. I looked down to the front of the inn, and sure enough you exited. I'm determined to follow you.

I'm running down the street towards the beach. I think that's where you went, but now you've broken my heart.

I see you with her, whispering sweet nothings, kissing her, teasing her. You just don't want them to know do you? But there's still hope for me, I just know it. I turn around just before things get really heated. I know what you're doing, and I don't want to watch. I saw you lay her down and that was enough for me. Is it purely physical between you two? I hope so.

I haven't forgotten what happened last night; I've been running it through my mind all night. I see you walk up, but this time is different. You and she are next to each other, which is no surprise since you always seemed to be that when you walked, but when I look at you, you look at her and grab her hand discreetly. Why?

Do you love her? Did I even love you? Now I'm not so sure anymore. I don't feel so angry anymore. I was upset when I saw you holding her, and I…well I… I don't know what I felt when you were with her at the beach. But I'm not mad at all, or jealous, or happy, or even much of anything. I seem indifferent about it all, like I was before you came here. Maybe I didn't love you.

As I think about it now, a couple years later, I'm glad I didn't do anything. I'm now married with a child on the way, and I couldn't be happier. I wonder how things would be different if I had truly acted upon my confused feelings at the time. Maybe I would be happier; maybe I would be dead, or alone. Who knows? All I know is that I'm happy with things just the way they are, and I hope you are too, wherever you are Kratos, Raine, Genis, Colette, and Lloyd.

* * *

Alright, so how was it? I couldn't help but add in the Kratos/Raine stuff, I absolutely love them together. But isn't it good for Chocolat to finally get the happy ending she wanted. 

Just remember everybody, before you do something you may regret, think about it. Sometimes it's better to wait and see how things go, then to rush into something you're unsure about.

Until next time. Please review.


End file.
